


Boogie Wonderland

by fuukonomiko



Category: Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 09:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuukonomiko/pseuds/fuukonomiko
Summary: Just when you think he's a stick-in-the-mud (a little less than Dorn, of course), the Ultramarines Primarch shows that he can dance to any tune!





	Boogie Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted on Tumblr on June 11, 2017. Inspired by the art of my good friend @pholcidae

The BeeGees. Donna Summer. Saturday Night Fever.

The Primarch raised a brow.

They certainly had strange names for music back in the olden days.

He had unearthed this box of vinyl plates from an old closet in Terra. Magnus had said they were used to play Terran music from the days of “Disco”

Whatever that meant. 

It came with an old machine used to play it, one that possessed a needle and what appears to be a portal for where the sound comes from. The label on it says “Gramophone.”

Fulgrim had argued to preserve the object for posterity. Perturabo wanted to disassemble it and study it. Lorgar wondered if he could use it to spread the good word.

But Roboute won the coin toss, much to everyone else’s chagrin. 

He had almost forgotten about it, as it was stashed in his relatively sizeable closet. It wasn’t until he found Fido started chewing on one labelled “The Commodores” did he remember he had them.

The Primarch had a morning routine of doing push-ups and sit-ups before he started his day. Today he figured he would spice it up with the music he found in his closet.

After a minor internal debate, he chose one labeled “Earth, Wind and Fire”

Roboute stretched his muscles to start his daily regimen. The Gramophone was still in good condition, as it started to play out the first song.

He had to admit it was pretty catchy, as he found himself humming to it while he did his sit-ups.

By the time he finished his 200th push-up, the song “Boogie Wonderland” came on.

He was nodding to it, hesitant to turn it off even as he had finished his daily warm-up.

Roboute was humming to it.

He started to wiggle his shoulders.

He had no clue how “Disco” worked but he’s familiar with other dances from the old days of Terra. It couldn’t be completely off…could it?

The Primarch moved his shoulders and arms about. 

“Dance, boogie wonderland

Ha, ha, dance

Boogie wonderland

Ha, ha

I find romance when I start to dance in boogie wonderland”

He thrust his hip sideways. Left. right.

Sliding on the smooth marble floors of his bedroom, he boogied all around, spinning while circling his hands about.

“Boogie wonderlaaaaandd….”

He had not realized the words had come from his own mouth.

He gyrated his hips repeatedly, moving across what he did not realize were the hallways of the Fortress of Hera.

He thrust his hands in the air, kicking unseen foes with his legs thrashing about as he danced some more.

It felt good.

He felt alive.

His eyes were closed, savoring the music as he shimmied and made circles with his arms. 

He punched in the air, swept his hands across, ground his hips, tossed his head back and forth.

“I find romance when I start to dance in boogie wonderland…”

Then he heard a clap.

Then a few more. 

And a cacophony of rabid chanting.

“Amazing sir!”

“So graceful!”

“Encore! Encore!”

He froze.

The hallway where he opened his eyes too had at least a dozen Ultramarines in presence.

All of them cheering him on enthusiastically with stars in their eyes.

And Magnus.

And Sanguinius.

And Lion El'Jonson.

The Primarch had turned red.

Probably even redder than his brother with the namesake.

He also just realized he was merely in his underwear.

“Well…you certainly taught me something, Rob.” Magnus grinned, failing to hide a snicker. “I have a feeling you made use of those vinyl records you found in Father’s closet. Can’t blame you…they are catchy.”

Sanguinius spoke in Roboute’s voice. “Noooo…I won’t dance at parties because dancing is undignified.”

The Lion merely snorted in disgust. But a trace of a smile was at the corner of his lips.

Slowly, the embarassed Primarch of the Ultramarines backed up to his bedroom, not saying a word, not meeting anyone’s eye and not making any moves other than backward steps.

His door slammed.

A litany of curses in his native tongue were heard behind closed doors.

The Ultramarines, however, remained unwavering in their support.

Sanguinius was grinning ear to ear. “He will not live that down.”

Lion smirked. “Its unfortunate only the handful of us witnessed it.”

The Crimson King motioned to a camera located above their heads. “Lucky for us, Roboute plans for everything. I will make certain we get that feed.”


End file.
